Fork in the Road
by lawslave
Summary: A new opportunity arises for Jamie Reagan.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I have no idea how the FBI really recruits agents, but this is a short little fic I had hanging around. Just trying to figure out the ending now.

Chapter 1

"Officer Reagan?"

Jamie Reagan was about a half block from the 12th Precinct heading in for an early tour when he heard someone calling him from behind. Jamie stopped and turned to face a tall, lanky black man dressed in a charcoal gray suit and black trench coat walking towards him.

"Officer Reagan. Glad I caught you. I'm Special Agent Walter Dillford." Agent Dillford pulled out his ID and flashed it at Jaime while extending his hand.

Jamie looked at it suspiciously, confusion also clearly showing on his face, so he hesitantly shook the man's hand. "Agent Dillford. Sorry, but what's this about?" he asked. His last interaction with the FBI had been less than pleasant, to say the least. He couldn't imagine what this agent would want with him.

Hearing the mistrust in the young officer's voice, Dillford said, "It's nothing, bad, Officer. I assure you." Dillford paused for a moment and smiled, but seeing that Jamie was going to wait him out, he continued, "I don't know if you are aware, but the Bureau recruits men and woman from the military and other law enforcement agencies and we have a real interest in bringing you on board."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jamie shook his head, not completely comprehending the man's words. "The FBI wants to recruit me?"

"Yes, of course - what with your law degree and your experience on the force. We also understand that you've done some undercover work that assisted the Department in getting some very notable arrests of high ranking crime family members."

"Again, I'm sorry, but this is a little unexpected." Jamie half turned and looked in the other direction for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. He faced Dillford again before saying, "My last run-in with the FBI wasn't so great. And no offense to you, but my brother's efforts to work with the Bureau cost him his life."

"I understand, Officer Reagan. I am aware of the situation with the Blue Templar and your brother. I am very sorry for your loss." Dillford was sincere, of that he had no doubt. "But we also understand that it was because of the information and evidence that you uncovered on your own, that the members of the Blue Templar responsible for his death were brought to justice."

"I don't think – "

Dillford raised his hands so that he could continue. "I understand your reluctance. We merely wanted to let you know of our interest and the good work you can do as an agent with the Bureau. We think you would make a valuable addition to our team." Dillford reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a business card. "All we ask is that you consider it. I know you're heading into work, but I'd like an opportunity to meet with you to discuss how we think we can best use your investigative and legal skills to work for us. If you have any questions, you can reach out to me whenever you want."

Jamie hesitantly took the card and nodded his head quickly, but said nothing.

"Have a good tour, Officer." Dillford reached out and shook Jaime's hand again before turning and walking back up the block, leaving a stunned young man behind.

/

"That's the fourth time I've caught you staring at that business card. What's up? You meet a hot young attorney or something when you were in Court yesterday?" Eddie asked around the last bite of pizza she'd just taken.

They were sitting in their squad car on meal break. Jamie had absently picked at his sandwich before deciding he wasn't all that hungry to begin with. And then he'd pulled out Dillford's business card, bending the corners as he'd fiddled with it and wondered at the possibilities it presented.

Jamie smirked at his partner before reaching down for his cup and draining the last dregs of his coffee. "Not quite."

Eddie shoved her paper plate and some greasy napkins into a makeshift garbage bag and turned in her seat to face her partner. "So what gives?"

Jamie reached over the console to show her the card that had him so distracted that day.

Eddie took the card from him and read it out loud. "Special Agent Walter M. Dillford. Federal Bureau of Investigations." She looked to her partner and asked, "I don't get it. Who is this guy?"

"Agent Dillford is a recruiter for the FBI. Caught me on the way into work this morning. Said they're interested in having me work for them."

Eddie stared at her partner before laughing. "You're kidding right?"

Jamie shook his head and grabbed the card out of her hand, quickly shoving it back into his shirt pocket. He avoided her eyes and went about cleaning up the remnants of his own lunch.

"Oh, you're really not kidding." Eddie sobered at the thought of Jamie leaving the force to become a fed. "Are you really considering this, Reagan?"

"I don't know. I barely talked to the guy when he approached me."

"Yeah but the way you've been studying that card, you must be at least thinking about talking to the guy."

He looked at his partner and said, "Maybe I'm a little curious to see what he's got to say."

"But why? I thought you liked being a cop."

"I do. But sometimes I think I want to do more. You know, like I told you once before, I want to be able to put the whole puzzle together."

Eddie didn't understand. "You can do that here, with the department."

"Yeah, well. I'm not holding my breath." Jamie shook his head and reached for his radio to notify central that they were back on patrol.

"What do you mean? You're a Reagan, for chrissakes."

"Yeah, exactly. I'm a Reagan."

"I don't follow." Eddie faced forward and reached for her seatbelt.

Jamie mimicked his partner's actions as he tried to explain. "Eddie, my dad made detective after three years on the force. Danny in three and a half. Joe wasn't much farther behind. They were or are great detectives. Of that there's no doubt. And this is not me trying to toot my own horn, but I think I'd be a good one too. But here I am, more than five years on patrol and right now I just don't see it happening. No offense."

"None taken. But why?"

Jamie looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Because of your dad?" Eddie scrunched her forehead as she thought that that was the most ridiculous reason in the world. How could that be a hindrance?

Jamie nodded and as the questioning look remained on her face, he added, "Getting put up for promotion, there'd be a chance that my dad would not sign off on it. Not because he wouldn't think I earned it but because it might seem like nepotism and that's something he won't allow, for the department or me because of the talk it would cause behind my back. That I got the promotion because of a hook, you know? On the other hand, someone who did recommend me for promotion - is it just to get under my dad's good graces?"

"But that's not right. You deserve to make detective."

"Thanks. But while my dad's PC, it's just not something that I can count on happening anytime soon."

"So you'd rather jump ship to join the Feds than be a cop?"

Jamie started the car and checked his mirrors before pulling into traffic. "I don't know. But I think it might be worthwhile to talk to the guy and find out what it's all about. They do a lot of good too."

"Man, Reagan. Forget about shocking the hell out of me. What would your family think?"

"Well, can't imagine it would be any worse than when I told them I was leaving law for the academy."

"Don't be so sure. This is the FBI we're talking about. Your brother alone will blow a gasket!" Eddie smiled as she pictured Danny Reagan's head bursting at the news.

Jamie looked ahead and chuckled at the same thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Reagans were gathered around the table finishing up their meals of roasted chicken with rosemary potatoes. It was a surprisingly relaxed and lightsome Sunday dinner so far. There had been no shop talk or discussions of infringement of constitutional rights, especially between the usual culprits - Danny and Erin. The conversation was light, sprinkled with laughter at the stories they shared.

Danny chuckled as his oldest son finished his tale of lunchroom mischief, when he caught sight of his brother. Jamie didn't seem to be all here. He smiled when everyone else laughed, but otherwise hadn't really contributed much since sitting down. "So what's up with you Jamie? You're awfully quiet down there."

Jamie's head snapped up at his brother's question, realizing he had zoned out for a moment. He continued to move his food around his plate as he answered. "Nothing. Everything' s good."

"You're a terrible liar, son." Frank added with a gentle smile.

"Yeah. Spill, Harvard."

Jamie never was able to get away with much with this group, so he figured he'd come clean. And he'd do it quickly, like ripping off a bandaid. "Okay, well, I met with an FBI recruiter yesterday."

All eyes were on him as soon as the words left his mouth. Jamie stabbed a few cubes of potatoes with his fork and continued eating.

Danny's hand and fork fell down to the table with a clatter. "You what?"

"The FBI?" Henry asked, revulsion evident in his tone as he sat back in his chair.

Erin leaned forward to look at her younger brother on the other end of the table. "Why would you meet with an FBI recruiter?"

"Well, they approached me," Jamie looked around the table, but everyone remained quiet, waiting for him to explain. His eyes landed on his father last and he continued, "about joining the Bureau. As an agent."

Frank didn't comment. He just absorbed the information. He was feeling a little blindsided, kind of like when Jamie broke the news about switching from law to law enforcement. And he was flashing back to a year ago when his gut twisted at the thought that he stood in the way of his son being promoted. He knew what this was about. And he shouldn't be so surprised ,but he was. Again.

"Again, why would you do that?" Danny repeated.

"It's an opportunity that's been presented to me. Why wouldn't I at least explore it?"

Danny was first to answer. "Cause you're an NYPD cop, that's why. You're telling me you'd wanna join the feds, run around the country sticking your nose in local law enforcement business? They do nothing but get in the way. Buncha clowns in suits."

"Danny," Linda said as she placed her hand on her husband's forearm to remind him to stay calm.

"They're not clowns in suits." Erin shot Danny a look of discord before addressing Jamie. "But, Jamie, joining the FBI, that's a big change from what you do now. And you know agents get sent to work anywhere in the country? It wouldn't be your choice." For some reason that was the first thought that popped into her mind.

"And let's not talk about the mess they got Joe into," Danny snarled.

Jamie ignored his brother's bad attitude. "The FBI is a well respected law enforcement agency and they do a lot of good work from assisting local law enforcement to big time criminal and anti-terrorism investigations."

"What, is that what the recruiter told you? Did he play a video for you too?" Danny couldn't believe Jamie would actually consider this. He'd left the law to become a cop and now he wanted to be a fed? "Maybe you can invite him over for an X-Files marathon and discuss the best way to find little green men."

Jamie reached for the napkin on his lap and threw it on his plate. "Here we go."

"Yeah, here we go again, all right."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means. Here we go again, another Jamie Reagan career change. I swear, Sean sticks to things longer than you do and he's only 10."

"Hey!" Sean's attention was drawn from the tower of potatoes he was building on his plate. He wasn't sure what they were so upset about, but that kinda sounded like a jab at him.

"'Special Agent Reagan' does sound kinda cool, Uncle Jamie." Jack chimed in which earned him an eye roll from his father and a smile from his uncle.

"I don't see what's so wrong. Doesn't the FBI do the same things you all do, but just on a federal level?" Nicky asked.

"They do, Nicky. And there's nothing wrong with joining the FBI." Erin felt bad for Jamie. Normally it would be her father who'd step in to make sure no one was ganged up on. But he stayed quiet at the end of the table so she jumped in to back Jamie...she always was a little more overprotective of her little brother.

"Oh yeah there is." Danny argued.

"No there is not. It's just a surprise, Jamie," Erin said.

"So what is it?" Henry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you even talk to them about a job?"

He was back under the microscope, everyone waiting for a reason why he would even think about working for anyone but the NYPD. It was the family business, after all. "Because, it's a chance to do something more. I want to work cases, follow them through and put the bad people away. What's wrong with that?"

"You can do that with the NYPD, dummy."

That finally got a reaction out of Frank. "Hey, be civil."

"Yeah, when?" Jamie asked.

"Jesus, my kids are more patient than you. What did you think, you'd be promoted to detective right out of the academy? Took me over three years to get promoted."

"I've been on the force over five."

Danny wasn't sure he'd heard him right. "What?"

"I said I've been on patrol for over five years."

Linda's eyes widened. "It's already been that long since your graduation?"

Danny didn't comment anymore. He hadn't realized Jamie had been on the job that long. He remembered eagerly waiting for a promotion to detective, wanting to follow a case through past the initial crime. And he could guess at why that hadn't happened yet for Jamie.

Jamie nodded. "I not knocking the job. I like what I do, but I'd like to do more. And I don't know if I just want to sit around and wait until someone else decides it's my turn." Jamie saw his father staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He avoided his gaze because he felt bad. He didn't want him to think he blamed him. He really didn't. But he also wanted to be honest, with his family and with himself.

"Whatever you decide, Jamie, we'll support you." Frank looked at his father and eldest son. "All of us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Frank Reagan sat at a table by himself at Antonio's finishing a glass of single malt as he waited for his youngest to arrive. The conversation from Sunday's dinner had been weighing heavily on his mind over the last few days, so he'd called him late in the afternoon to see if he was free to meet him for dinner.

He hadn't added much to the discussion then. Partly because he already felt a deep sense of guilt for being the reason that Jamie's career hadn't advanced with the department, regardless of the fact that it was inadvertent. He was no stranger to this feeling. He remembered it well from over a year ago when Jamie had first brought up his frustrations with not making detective. They hadn't really discussed it all that much then either. Too shocked to realize his rookie son was no longer a rookie, he'd chosen to give Jamie the chance to play detective for a few days on the Michelle Lowe case instead - a politically sensitive case that had to be investigated on the down low. So he'd pulled his son off patrol to re-investigate the case. And he'd done a damn fine job. He'd found that girl's murderer and brought her mother some peace. And when he was done, Jamie had told him he actually wasn't so sure which way he wanted to go career-wise. Looking back, Frank now knew that was his son's way of letting him off the hook, of letting him know there were no hard feelings. Jamie had seen the assignment for what it was: his dad's attempt to appease him.

And maybe that had increased the guilt tenfold. He'd thrown Jamie a bone and when he seemed satisfied, they'd all gone back to business as usual. But he wanted Jamie to know where he stood. And to make sure that he knew, that no matter what he chose to do, that he would always have his support, even if he chose to leave the NYPD to join the FBI. And possibly move thousands of miles away just to be able to work his own investigations. So there was the other thing that was now churning in his gut along with the guilt. He knew Jamie could develop into a fine detective with the NYPD, but he'd never stop him from pursuing this or any other opportunity that came along. He wouldn't stop any of his kids from achieving their goals and hopefully getting the sense of fulfillment from their careers that he found in his. But he was selfish in wanting them all to stay near him, to be able to see them with just one quick call or at the weekly Sunday dinners. He already felt like there were too many people missing at the dinner table and he would not want to see another empty chair moved to a corner of the room.

Jamie walked into Antonio's and spotted his father sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant. As he drew closer, he noticed the near empty glass of scotch. He looked at his watch and asked, "Hey, dad. Am I late?"

Noticing that Jamie had eyed his glass, Frank said, "Hey, there and no, you're not late. I was early, actually. Figured I'd have a drink while I waited."

"Long day?"

"You could say that. You want one?"

"Sure." Jamie sat across from his father and could feel that his father was nervous. Which was funny because he thought he'd be the nervous one of the two after having spent a few days thinking about his possible job change.

Frank waived his waiter down and signaled for two more.

"Really long day," Jamie commented and smiled at Frank. If he was moving on to his second drink before dinner, he could take a pretty good guess as to what was on his mind. Jamie decided not to beat around the bush, especially since it wasn't his intention to burden his father with any of this. They had asked what was up at dinner and he had answered. He just wanted to be honest. Last thing he needed was to hide another run-in with the FBI, despite the fact that this one could provide a real break for him.

"Listen, dad. About the FBI thing – "

"Stop right there." Frank interrupted gently, because he needed to make sure Jamie knew how he felt before he made any decisions that could affect his life and his career. "The other night, when you told us all about the recruiter, I didn't say much and I just want to make sure you understand why."

"Dad - "

"Let me get this out first, son."

"Okay." Jamie sat back as their waiter delivered their drinks. He nodded his thanks and took a sip from the heavy lowball glass and put it back down on the table.

Frank rolled his own glass between his hands as he spoke. "I told you once before that out of all of us, you really got the jackpot here - as a young patrolman whose father is the PC. There's always been and probably always will be more eyes on you than Danny or Joe ever had on them."

"I know that, dad. Got a scrapbook home with the clippings from The Post of all the times my face has been put in there," the younger man joked.

Frank smiled tightly. "It's not fair to you. As much as I wish it could be different, it's just the way things will be as long as I'm commissioner." Frank took a deep breath and continued. "I know you want to do more than what you're doing know. And I wish I wasn't the reason that it's not happening for you. No father wants to get in the way of their kid's goals. If you were to be put up for promotion, I want you to know that I wouldn't do anything to get in the way of that. You deserve it and you would've earned it. But if something better comes along that takes you away from the department, I would understand and support you if you wanted to take another path to doing what makes you happy."

"Even if that path lands me in Nome, Alaska?"

"Well, if you end up in Nome, I can't guarantee I'd come out for a visit. Miami, maybe."

Jamie laughed softly and brought his glass up for another sip of liquid courage. He looked his father in the eyes and said, "Thanks, dad. And I know you're feeling some sort of responsibility for me not making detective. And maybe people are more weary of putting me up for promotion because of how it would look to you or everyone else. But I want you to know that I don't blame you. I accepted a long time ago that me being a cop was gonna be different than what Danny and Joe had to experience. And I'm okay with it cause I wouldn't want anyone but you to be my commissioner. You do good work, dad."

Frank had to swallow the large lump in his throat. For the amazing child he and Mary had raised and for having a son that was proud of the job he did. "Thank you for that."

Jamie nodded and knew he had to share his decision with his father now. "Dad, I've been thinking about the offer from the FBI a lot over the last few days." Jamie looked down at the table and fiddled with his fork to keep his hands busy.

Frank sat quietly, taking another drink and preparing himself for the decision Jamie had made.

"I do want to be more than a patrolman. I want to be a detective and investigate cases from beginning to end."

Frank's stomach tightened and he fought to keep a neutral expression on his face.

"The Michelle Lowe case confirmed that for me. But after that case, I also accepted the fact that it might take a little longer for that to happen for me here. And I'm at peace with that. I do know that it will happen someday. So I'm not planning to go anywhere for now. Not ready to give up on my hopes to be an NYPD detective. Just doesn't mean that I don't daydream about it happening. Or that I don't get tempted from time to time to do more than what I'm supposed to do on the cases we catch."

Frank couldn't respond just yet. The relief was a bit overwhelming.

"But it was kind of nice having someone want me, you know? Got kinda excited by their offer and by the prospect of working big cases." Jamie smiled shyly. "I really considered it, dad. Had me thinking again about what I really want to do. And it was tempting to have it almost in my grasp. But the more I thought about it, I just couldn't imagine doing it anywhere but here with the department. And that took away most of the luster. So I called Agent Dillford this afternoon and let him know I wasn't interested."

"That's understandable, Jamie. And I'm surprised it took them this long to come looking for you. As great a job as I think you could of done for the Bureau, I know the department's better for having you stay."

"Thanks."

Relieved to know his boy wouldn't be going anywhere for now, Frank opened up the menu that sat abandoned on the table. "So, I think I could use some food to counteract that second scotch. Don't know about you, but I couldn't eat a thing all day."

Jamie chuckled at the thought of the Police Commissioner getting buzzed after one and a half drinks. "Well, you did invite me to dinner." And he moved to grab his own menu.

"You're grandfather will be relieved. You're brother and sister too."

"Yeah, well, I may wait to tell Danny. Let him stew for a bit longer."

Frank smiled at his son, feeling like some of the weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked forward to the day when his youngest wore a gold shield, because he knew he would one day, and only then would that weight be completely lifted.

Fin

Thanks for reading!


End file.
